Future and Present!
by thinker1234
Summary: No, This is MOSTLIKELY not a Time travel FIC! Naruto has visions of the future... she learns who her parents are, who Kurama is, and the fact that SHE IS A HERO! She learns the TRUTH! WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA! THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF SPOILERS! Talks about some gory stuff... reason for rating... FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: If you haven't read the last of the manga, This will be a HUGE spoiler!**

_A roar sounded out. The Juubi couldn't be in its strongest form, but only portions on the Kyuubi and Hachibi created it. Neji had just died. He died protecting Hinata and Naruto. He died as a hero… with a smile on his face._

_Hinata watched as Naruto almost went to the enemy. Her hand slapped across his cheek, resting there._

_"Naruto-kun. Do you understand the meaning of what Neji Nii-san said earlier? That your life is not only one… Your words, and beliefs, that you wont let your friends die… They're not a lie!" Naruto looked puzzled as he looked into her eyes. "It's because of those words that he was able to come this far…"_

_"It's not only you…" Hinata continued, "Everyone kept those words and feelings in their hearts, and that's how everybody's lives are connected together. That's why they are comrades. If everyone gave up on those words and thoughts…" Some started to stare at them._

_"…Then what Neji Nii-san did would become pointless too…" Hinata continued. "That would be the real way to kill your friends! They wouldn't be comrades anymore. …That's what I think. …So… Let's stand up together, Naruto-kun. Always going ahead and not going back on one's words. That's my ninja way, too."_

_'Naruto… Hinata-sama is ready to die for you… your life…' Neji's voice called at the back of his mind._

_Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and never let go. He lowered their hands to their sides._

_"Hinata… Thank you!" Naruto thanked._

_'Naruto-kun's hand… is big… strong… and…'_

_"I wont let go of your hand! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto transformed into his ultimate Bijuu form._

_"Yes!" 'Makes me feel safe…'_

_They were ready to die…_

**HI THERE!**

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, gripping the sheets. She had been having the worst dreams. It was the reason she knew about the Kyuubi… And her parents… and what was most likely going to happen in the future… but there was a problem. In her dreams… she was a boy! She had no idea why, though.

Naruto got out of her bed, starting her morning routine. She made breakfast and ate. Once she was done, she got her headband, walking out of her apartment quickly. She waited anxiously at the team's meeting place. Her foot tapping to an unstopping beat.

"Dobe…" A voice sounded behind her.

She screamed, and fell to her knees, her eyes wide. The nightmares were taking their toll on her.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "You okay, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, concern in his deep onyx eyes.

Sakura appeared, ready to flirt. What she saw stopped her. She ran to the two of them. "What happened?" She asked.

Naruto looked around her. It was noting like her dream. Naruto smiled a fake grin. "I'm fine." She said, worrying her teammates.

Naruto stood, and walked to the end of the bridge.

Kakashi suddenly appeared, calling out a "Yo!" Naruto jumped, landing in the water below.

"Wow…" Naruto's eyes were wide. She climbed on top of the water, without realizing it.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "When did you learn to do that, Naruto?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"Do what?" Naruto cocked her head to the side.

"Walk on water…"

"Walk on water? I can do that?!" Naruto shouted with a confused expression.

"You're doing it right now, Dobe." Sasuke informed the clueless blond.

Naruto looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw a vision.

_'Say it again! Say you wont let me kill your friends! Say it!' Naruto glared at the man, Obito. Naruto was standing in a puddle of blood, the blood of his fallen comrades._

Naruto felt like puking. She looked around and noticed her sinking. She collapsed in the water and swam to the edge. She left the water quickly, afraid to see the blood again.

Kakashi picked Naruto up. He knew she was going through a trauma. He knew some symptoms. He told him remaining students to follow. He walked to the Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen had just finished his paperwork with a sigh. The door opened to Team Seven. "Yes?" Kakashi nodded to him.

Hiruzen looked at his favorite Genin. He narrowed his eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Namikaze Minato's portrait. Her eyes let lose of the tears she had held in.

"You figured out?" Hiruzen hated to keep such secrets, but it was for her safety.

"Y-yes…" She answered as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes once again.

"How?"

"He and my mother were in my dreams. I figured out how they died, too." Naruto stood, glaring at her grandfather figure. "Why? Why didn't you tell me who they were? I could have been in a better situation! I could have lived without all of this **Hate**! My entire life I thought I was left alone! I didn't know I was the head of a clan who used to **own** a **country**! I am a DOBE when I am supposed to be a **HERO**! **A HERO**! I am a **HERO** and even **I**, **THE HERO**, Didn't know! Did you even tell the village that the fox was **CONTROLLED**? How do I know? I saw it all! I even leaned about a man named Uchiha Obito! A Man Who Saw A Woman Named **Rin** Die! He loved her… so now… he and Uchiha Madara are going to **Murder** so many people! **War Is Ahead Of Us**! **Hokage-sama… **I will try my hardest to save us all from Uchiha Obito! I will save us all! I might even find a way to save Ero-Jiraiya and Tsunade-Baa-chan!" Naruto grinned for the second time that day. This time, though, it was a real one.

**Short… I know! I don't own Naruto! Any questions? PM Me! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Well, after Naruto's outburst, the office was filled with shock, surprise, and pride. No one had heard the blonde be so mad, furious, and, well, serious.  
She was just not that kind of person.  
The Hokage smiled softly, and he knew exactly what to do.  
"Naruto, you do know what this means, I know you do. I will have you be taught by Nara Shikaku, and learn strategies. You will have your mind walked through by Yamanaka Inoichi, and you will be learning from Anko for other things that are needed for you to learn." Hiruzen sighed when he saw Kakashi's eye widen with surprise.  
"You sure she's ready to learn from anyone like Anko? And why Anko of all people! She's a sadist!" Kakashi was about to say more when there was a knock on the door.  
Naruto jumped, holding her head as visions flooded her mind, making her eyes bulge from their sockets. She whimpered as she fell to her knees.

Knock knock!  
_A 17-year-old male Naruto look towards the door. He opened the door to three ANBU, saying the Hokage needed him.  
"Okay! Tell Baa-Chan that I'll be there in a moment!" His grin almost split his face when he thought about what Tsunade would want him for. Most likely a mission, he thought. He hadn't been on a mission for such a long time, it was very exciting to think about what the mission would be.  
He walked out his door, going to the Hokage's office by rooftop, and flying through her open window.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to use the door!?" Tsunade yelled at her favorite blonde. She sighed as he grinned at her. " there's a mission I need you to do. It's S-Rank, and it's very important for you to have done."  
Naruto nodded, he was excited, surprised, and a bit scared. He had never been on a S-Rank mission, mainly because he was still a genin–he never got the chance to become anything more, he was on the long training trip with Jiraiya– and because Tsunade never wanted him getting too hurt.  
"Your mission is to go to Kumogakure no Sato and train with their Jinjuriki." Tsunade finished seriously. Seeing his surprised face, she sighed. She really wanted sake.  
Naruto grinned. That didn't seem too bad._  
Q(-.-)Q  
Naruto gasped as water sprayed her. Stupid Suiton Jutsu! She looked around her. It seemed like she passed out from the vision, because everyone around had looks of worry, and she was sprayed with water. Water usually woke people up, if you didn't already know.  
Naruto stood on shaky legs, and Kakashi's at her side immediately, helping her stand until she nodded, letting him know she was okay.  
She looked at the others, and notice there were three new people in the room.  
One was a tall man, with long pale blond hair, light teal/turquoise eyes, and looked a lot like Ino. Another, was a man with a hair style that make his scared face look like a pineapple, chocolate brown eyes, and looked like Shikamaru. The last was a woman with purplish hair, pupil-less brown eyes, and exposing clothes.  
Suddenly, Naruto's head hurt once more.  
O(-.-)O  
_A man that looked a lot like Shikamaru stood with Tsunade and A, the Raikage. He had become the chief commander of the war, and Inoichi was the man whom sent messages telepathically to Shinobi and Kunoichi in the war. Inoichi was draining chakra, and Shikaku was overloading his brain. There was only a few things they could do, besides fight, anyways. _  
C(-.-)D  
The vision was quite small, and didn't make her fall back to a painful sleep, but she still didn't like the throbbing in her head. A groan escaped her lips and she sat down on the chair, almost jumping when she felt a hand go on her head. She looked to see Kakashi's hand and him eye smiling at her. It brought glimpses of small things, that she knew were from the future. All of them were the same. Kakashi eye smiling at her and Sakura or just her. Smiling a soft smile to her teacher, then looking at her leader.  
he looked to Inoichi, sighed, then said, "This man is from the Yamanaka clan. He is going to walk through your mind. Are you ready, Naruto-Chan?" Said girl nodded then looked at the man. No wonder he looked like Ino, she thought.  
Inoichi walked towards her, putting both hands on her head.  
This was going quite the adventure for Naruto...  
G(-.-)G**_  
Well, here's your chapter! I think it's pretty good! The next story I'm hoping to update is "Granted" and then "Hidden Sensory." I hope you like them and the others that I own! Thank you, readers, for staying with me! I really appreciate it! Stay tuned to this and other stories!  
~thinker1234_**


End file.
